Orders
by CC-PKR
Summary: Ciel finally realizes he can command his butler to do... anything...   Rated M for a reason.SEBxCIEL  has hints of onesided SebxGrell and StrangerxClaude  Badfic


Ciel Phantomhive sinks into the bath, the water reaching his neck.

"I don't need that pitiful excuse for a butler… I can obviously run a bath myself.. " He frowns.

Meanwhile, said demon butler was about to wake Ciel as he normally does when..

"young master?" The demon looks around. It wasn't like the earl to be up this early by his own means.. Sebastian walk into the bathroom by kicking a big hole in the door with his foot and stepping through the door cause he's a lazy demon.

"YOU LAZY DEMON!" Ciel yells, pissed off. the splinters from the door fell in the bath, making the bath have splinters in it. Sebastian gots down on one knee and said

"I apologize, young master I just did what I thought was efficient." He says, eyes on the ground. Ciel growls

"Get your eyes off the ground and at my face, please!" Ciel stands up and Sebastian blushes cause Ciel is naked. SeBEAST stands up and struts over to ciel, picking him up and out of the bath and carrying him to the bedroom. The butler then spins him around and blows on him like the bidbadwolf until Ciel is all dry, then takes a sailor style school uniform and dresses Ciel in it.

"WHY ON EARTH AM I WEARING THIS? I-I FEEL LIKE A BLOODY FEMALE!" cries Sebastian. Ciel frowns, adjusting his skirt.

"because youre a- "

"BOOM SHAKKALAKKA!" screeches Grell as he kaboom through the window into the Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian gets all homophobic as usual and is all;

*sweat drop* "not you again.."

And Ciel is all

"GURERU." And gureru is all

"sebasschan!" and he jumps toward Sebastian but gets punched or some shit. Grell lies on the floor maybe unconscious. who cares.

"Sebastian! I have a command." Ciel's eye glows as he stares straight at his butlers own red ones.

"I command you to… frisk Grell!" The earl smirks

"sensually.."

Sebastian makes a face like 'The scream' painting and is like;

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Grell regains consciousness and smirks at Sebastian. The Ciel smirks at him. Then they both smirk at him. Sebastian walks up to grell and picks him up off the floor. The demon then proceeds to feel grells sides, then down to his waist…

"WHAT."

The whole room goes silent as they turn their heads to the voice. Sebastian retracts his hands and Gureru… well… he just did nothing.

"What do you want, Claude." Asked Ciel irritated. Claude adjusted his glasses and stepped in. he clears his throat before he speaks.

"Sebastian. I hear you have survived another year. By order of my master I have arrived to tell you…ahem.. Happy birthday."

Sebastian stares blankly at the Trancy butler before kicking him in the jaw.

"AUUUUUUUGH! ME FACE!" Claude yelps, clutching his jaw and crumpling to the ground.

"its not my birthday, stupid!"Sebastian shrieks like a banshee. he lifts grell by his feet and uses him as a golf club to hit Claude out of the mansion with a mighty swing. Claude goes flying through heaps of walls and lands outside. He stands up and brushes himself off. Alois stands nearby , hands on his hips, foot tap tap ground.

"you failed me again, Claude." Alois kicks dirt onto Kurauudo. Claude rubs his jaw.

"I know I did. But im not apologizing" Claude folds his arms. "hmf!"

"don't use that attititutude with me, mister!" Alois shaka finger in Claudes face.

"y'know Claude, you have only me to thank for your lavish life, without me, youd still be on the streets, selling yourself!" Alois yells.

Claude gasps and has a flashback of himself hanging out on the corner at night waiting.. waiting..

_The night is cold and lonesome.. empty save for a cluster of moths, gathering around the light of a tall streetlamp and a pale man leaning against said streetlamp in nothing but a knotted half-top and a pair of daisy dukes. Such attire would seem impractical for a cold night like tonight.. but this particular ensemble is perfect for the task this man performs on most nights.. on this very street…_

_he waits under the streetlamp.._

_A carriage wobbles down the cobblestone road, easing to a stop before the tall, pale man. Claude Faustus confidently approaches the carriage door. The man in the carriage winds down the window and Claude leans in, elbows on the window bottom._

"_hey baby! Wanna go for a ride?" Claude asks politely._

"_yeah, girl, lets see whatcha workin' wit!" The man replies. Claude responds by stepping away and turning around, giving the man a full view of what the demon was 'workin' wit'. The man whistles approvingly, opening the door to let the demon enter the spectacular carriage. Claude enters, sitting close to the man who puts his arm around the demon. They carry on down the cobblestone path on this cold and lonesome night…_

The spider demon crumples onto the floor and curls up like a good-for-nothing. Alois scowls at him and kicks more dirt on him. Ciel and Sebastian sit on the steps leading up to the front door, eating popcorn cause Claude and Alois are so damn entertaining.

"your highness!" calls Hannah. The maid comes running down the driveway toward the scuffle, her shirt flying open. Sebasty covers Ciels eye.

"what is it, Basketballs?" Alois yells, kicking more dirt onto claude. The maid rushes up to Alois, her arm extended. She clotheslines him and Alois falls to the floor. Sebastian and Ciel laugh and sebasty spits out his popcorn and Ciel laughs at that.

A cat.

"Kawaii!" screeches Sebastian, his screech so loud it shatters the windows of the mansion and shakes the mansions foundations, reducing the entire building to rubble. Sadly, the mansion staff and Grell were trapped inside.

"R.I.P" says Ciel. Sebastian runs up to the cat, stopping short, realizing it was a pile of leaves.

THE END


End file.
